


Console Discussion

by TardisCrew



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Jealousy, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisCrew/pseuds/TardisCrew
Summary: The Doctor is in a mood precipitating a serious argument with Rose.  But Rose is not backing down either.  Words are said that can’t be taken back.  The Doctor realizes he has to level with her before it is too late.





	Console Discussion

Rose was sitting on the console bench painting her toe nails while the Doctor stalked around the TARDIS console with a scowl firmly planted on his face.

Protected behind the fringe of her bangs she watched him prowl. She knew he was irritated with her and she knew why. She might have been a little bit at fault but he did the same thing all the time and she was not going to let him make her feel guilty. 

For the moment she watched him as he prowled. Ohh he was fit and with that tight muscled arse and easy stride she settled in to enjoy the view for a few minutes.

“Rose Tyler why are you ignoring what I have told you time and time again,” he growled.

“Ahh, what’s that Doctor?”

“You know full well what I am talking about!” he said exasperated.

Regretfully she gave up her most excellent view and lifted her head looking at him with a questioning glance.

“Don’t paint your nails where you can spill it all over the TARDIS. It’s not respectful to our ship that provides everything for us.”

“I only ever spilled it once Doctor and I cleaned it up as you well know. Besides the TARDIS is a girl. Haven’t you ever thought she might like a bit of colour?” 

With her drying toes lifted, separated and shoved apart by chunks of foam, she left her seat and duck waddled over to the nearest coral strut giving the TARDIS a hug. Her back to him she didn’t see the Doctor’s scowl soften into affection at the love his companion had for his ship. Of course his ship didn’t really care what colour she was but she did like Rose a lot. 

He heard Rose whisper to the TARDIS, “You’d look nice with some colour wouldn’t ya sweetheart?”

The Doctor replaced his amused expression with a scowl before Rose turned back around. 

Waddling back to her seat she said, “And the other reason I come out here to do my nails is so I can talk to you, ya know, and so you’ll have someone to talk to.” Jumping lightly up into her seat for emphasis she added, “It’s not like I couldn’t do them in my room if you’d prefer.”

The Doctor liked it when Rose talked to him in the console room and he didn’t really want to discourage her from continuing to do so but he was vexed with her. 

“So now you’re saying if I want you to talk to me I have to agree to let you paint your nails in the console room to make it worth your while?” the Doctor asked with a wounded expression.

“Of course not Doctor. You’re my best friend. You know I enjoy talking to you!” Rose said while admiring her spread apart, immaculately polished toenails. 

“And why do you even paint your nails anyway? So you can wear your feet in sandals and show off your legs to the boys in the market places?”

Silence. Even the TARDIS seemed to hold her breath.

Rose left her chair, waddled over to the spot immediately in front of him. Her tone very frosty, she stated, “As you well know I usually wear trainers so I can run for my life with you. It was 97 degrees on the surface,” she said with her jaw clenched, “I wore sandals to be cool. It’s not my fault two nice young men offered me an ice cream cone!” She stood looking up at him while slapping one of her foam separated feet vigorously on the console room floor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and in a soft falsetto mimicked her voice while fanning himself like a southern belle, “Ohh my, my, I’m just so hot! Whatever will I do?” Here he dabbed effeminately at his forehead as though removing perspiration with an 18th century lace hanky. Then, digging himself in deeper, he added more fuel to the fire with, “Lordy, Lordy where might I find a willing young man to get me ice cream?” Still not content to leave well enough alone he chose to totally bury himself with the words that would be used against him for some time to come, “And by the way Rose Tyler you look like a duck with flipper feet!” The event would be referred to in future as ‘the most cruel flipper feet duck incident,’ or the FFDI for short.

Rose stared at him, her foot gradually stopped thumping.

The Doctor stared at her wondering what she would do but he was not backing down. 

Rose turned her back on him and conversationally she stated, “You’re not even mad at me for my nails. How do I know this? I know this because you like to think you’re some high and mighty Time Lord but..,” here she spun around, as fast as her flipper feet would allow, drilling her finger repeatedly into his chest, continuing with, “but that’s not true is it? Cuz you’re a bloke, just a bloke and as everybody knows blokes never say what they mean!!”

“Oi!” the Doctor complained rubbing the spot she had been jabbing as though he had been grievously wounded. “And what is it you think l, just a bloke, am not saying?”

“You are jealous!” said Rose with rock solid certainty.

“You take that back Rose Tyler!” he demanded.

“I will not! In fact not only are you jealous but you are a hypocrite. You flirted with the big chested, red-haired whatever-she-was, the tall brunette on Falashas 4, the waitress with the maid uniform at the chip place and so on and so on. I rest my case!” 

Rose saw his face aghast, mouth flapping open and closed like a guppy. Finally he managed, “You know very well I love gingers Rose. I never made a secret of that!”

“Maybe so but do I have to witness you carryin’ on with ‘em it in a public square!”

Rose turned her back and crossed her arms saying, “And you know the common theme with your posse of flirtees? I will tell you what they all have in common. They are all dead opposite to the way I look. All tall, all beautiful, all not blonde, all not short and stubby like me.

The Doctor quit huffing and blinked...What did she say? Damn it to Rassilon! He had hurt her. He was a heel.

“Rose,” he said softly, “please look at me.”

Slowly Rose turned, her eyes firmly fixed on her flipper feet. The Doctor stepped forward and said, “None of those women meant anything to me. I was trying to make you jealous. The only woman who means anything to me is my beautiful, brave Rose.”

Rose looked in his eyes. “Really?” she asked.

He nodded. “There is no one I want but you ever since you came on board,” he said quietly.

Rose stepped closer. “I was trying to make you jealous too,” she said looking up at him.

“Really?” the Doctor asked. “No one’s ever been jealous of me before. I like that you’re jealous of me Rose.”

They stood looking at each other until Rose leapt into his arms and he whirled her around kissing her deeply and thoroughly. She stripped off his tie throwing it over a coral strut which lead to frantic shedding of clothes, buttons ricocheting off the console, one plimsoll lost below deck and Rose on the console bench with her legs in the air and the Doctor with his shirt off, trousers down over his arse, buried deep in a keening Rose who felt like a tight, hot squeezing fist around his length. 

“No more ice cream boys Rose. You’re mine.” he growled.

“No more big boobed gingers!” she moaned.

“Deal!” he whispered thrusting into her.

“I’m yours Doctor,” she cried tightening around him.

“Oh Rose you feel so, so good, I can’t, can’t last,” he panted, “Rassilon you feel good!”

It wasn’t long before they stiffened in release, laughing their joy to each other although the Doctor was not too happy with the streaks of red toenail polish all over his bum but he was placated in an extended session with Rose that involved a lot of sucking and licking of other parts of him which were anatomically close to his bum which he enjoyed very much. 

In the weeks that followed, the Doctor kept finding little pieces of foam all over the TARDIS control room. He didn’t curse though, rather he smiled each time he found a piece and usually went to find her for the most amazing time with his Rose. He noticed after awhile that by his reckoning Rose must have more than forty toes. Odd he had never noticed that before.


End file.
